The present invention relates to a device to evaporate volatile substances, in particular insecticides and/or aromatics.
Devices of this type for evaporation of volatile substances are generally known. For example, evaporation devices are known where a small plate is introduced into an evaporation device, impregnated with an active ingredient, and heated in order to evaporate the active ingredient. Another known method utilizes a container for retaining a volatile substance within the housing of an evaporation device. The container utilizes a wick that, via capillary action, conveys the substance to be evaporated out of the container. The container is located next to a heating element such as a ceramic block, and the wick end protrudes from the container so that the substance is evaporated via radiant heat emitted by the heating element. The evaporate then escapes from the housing into the surrounding environment via aeration slits in the housing.
European patent 0 943 344 A1 discloses such as device for the evaporation of volatile substances, in particular of insecticides and/or aromatics. The disclosed device utilizes a housing with a heating apparatus that incorporates a ceramic heating block as its heating element. The disclosed device further utilizes a container for retaining a substance to be evaporated. The container can be connected to the housing, and a wick can be inserted into the container. The operative function of the disclosed device requires the wick end to protrude from the container and into a wick recess within the heating block to effect the evaporation of the substance within the container.
The disclosed device further consists of a plug element with a connecting plug. The plug element threads into the same housing the container is also inserted. Pin openings on the housing and locking pins join to mesh with the threads of the plug element. This allows the distance between the resistance-heating element connected to the plug element and the wick end protruding from the container to be altered by twisting the plug element. In one disclosed embodiment, the plug is mounted eccentrically in the housing element, so that it too can be used to change the relative distance between the wick end and the resistance-heating element, depending on the desired evaporation rate. Evaporation devices of this type (into which a container is inserted) suffer many problems and disadvantages. One such disadvantage is that only a single substance can be evaporated at a time. For instance, aromatherapy often requires two, or possibly more, aromatics be evaporated simultaneously. Currently, depending on the number of the aromatics to be mixed and evaporated, a corresponding number of such evaporation devices must be used. The utilization of several evaporation devices is also required for the evaporation of two different insecticides designed for specific types of insects.
A further disadvantage of previous evaporation devices, is the relatively expensive and complicated manufacturing costs surrounding the manufacture of evaporation devices capable of adjusting the evaporation rate. Previous evaporation devices are rather costly to manufacture.
The disadvantages and limitations of previous evaporation devices are disclosed in WO 98/58692, WO 98/19526 and EP 0 962 132 A1, which disclose the same concept as EP 0 943 344 A1; allowing adjustability of the evaporation rate by changing the position of the wick relative to the heating block.
A common feature of all these known evaporation devices is their impractical large size. Their large size is particularly impractical and unaesthetic for residential use. The large construction of previous evaporation devices require a great number of components to effect adjustment of the evaporation rate. The numerous components are easily lost and render the devices difficult to repair.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an evaporation device for evaporating volatile substances, in particular insecticides and/or aromatics, which allows for more than one volatile substance to be evaporated simultaneously, allows adjustability of the evaporation rate, has a reduced size and improved aesthetic quality for residential use, and is relatively easy and inexpensive to manufacture.
The above object is accomplished according to the present invention by providing an improved evaporation device, in particular for insecticides and/or aromatics, of a type having a housing containing a heating element, with a container for the volatile substance to be evaporated disposed in the housing, and a wick which can be heated by a heating block. The wick has a wick end protruding from the container along a wick axis. At least one additional container for retaining an additional volatile substance is provided. A wick recess is assigned within the heating block to each container. There is a wick inserted in each container. The wick ends of the wicks extend into the wick recesses for evaporation of the volatile substances retained within the containers.
An advantage of the present evaporation device at least one additional wick recess is provided. Each additional wick recess is assigned to an additional container with a wick inserted into it. A wick end of the additional wick extends into the additional wick recess for the evaporation of the volatile substance contained in this additional container. The present innovation advantageously achieves the evaporation of two or more volatile simultaneously within a single device. Depending upon the application, the plural volatile substances could be two or more aromatics for aromatherapy, or two or more different aromatics for the improvement of room air. In the same manner, two or more insecticides could simultaneously evaporate within the present innovation. The present innovation ensures the heating block is heated by the heating element so an evaporation temperature radiates to the wick recess, ensuring evaporation of all substances, regardless of their evaporation temperature.
The present innovation does not require multiple volatile substances for evaporation to operate, and if the evaporation of only one single substance is desired, it suffices to merely insert one container with a single volatile substance into the housing. Furthermore, the present innovation can evaporate identical volatile substances in two or more different containers, so that a quicker evaporation of a greater quantity of volatile substances can be achieved using a single device. This use may be required, for instance, in large spaces. The present innovation contemplates more than two wick openings with corresponding container wicks extending into the heating block. In a preferred embodiment, the housing has two containers, each with a wick. For this embodiment two wick openings are formed in the heating block. A wick end of the wick associated with each container extends into each opening. In principle, each container can be two vessels, each with one single wick. An alternative embodiment, however, utilizes a single vessel having two chambers separated from each other as the container. This alternative embodiment allows different substances to be evaporated simultaneously.
The present innovation contemplates a small-sized and well-suited heating element with good heating performance. In a preferred embodiment, the heating element is an electric resistance element contained within the heating block. In a preferred embodiment the wick end is assigned to the heating block via a wick recess in form of a passage opening or as a recess on the edge of the heating block. In a preferred embodiment the heating element is placed approximately in the middle between two wick openings. The heating block preferably has a rectangular or oval form, and is located approximately in the center of the heating block so that the wick recesses are located on either side of the heating element. This preferred embodiment ensures proper heat conductivity in the direction of the two wick openings to achieve optimal evaporation of the two or more volatile substances. The heating block temperature should then be at least as high as the evaporation temperature of the volatile substance that has the highest evaporation temperature. It is sufficient, however, if the heating block is designed so that the desired respective evaporation temperature prevails in the areas of the wick openings, as may also be the case with different temperatures in different heating block areas.
Another advantage of the present innovation is uniform and effective evaporation with a good mixing of two different volatile substances obtained when the wick openings are identical and equidistant from the heating element in a preferably symmetrical placement about the heating element.
In a preferred embodiment of the present innovation, at least two heating elements are provided in the heating block. Each heating element has at least one wick recess which constitutes one heating unit. The heating elements are connected to a switching and/or control device through which the heating element can be deactivated or actuated as needed. The heating elements can be deactivated or actuated separately. This preferred embodiment affords greater flexibility and better functional integration because a plurality of individual heating units, each consisting of heating element and wick recess, can be integrated into one single apparatus.
Another advantage of the present innovation is the heating element can be associated with a wick recess. It is also possible, however, for one wick recess to be assigned more than one heating element, each having different heating capacities, so that different evaporation rates may be assigned depending on which assigned heating element is actuated. If necessary, all the heating elements can be actuated together, or only single ones actuated. It is also possible to assign several wick openings to one heating element, so that several wick recess areas can be heated to evaporation temperature through a single heating element, if necessary.
Another advantage of the present innovation is the individual heating elements are able to produce different temperatures, and thereby different evaporation rates. Thus, heating elements with different heating capacities can be used. This allows a simple and economical alternative to the evaporation devices known from the state of the art, where the degree of evaporation can be adjusted only in a complicated and expensive manner with mechanical devices by adjusting relative distances. Alternatively, the utilization of identical heating elements, producing an identical rate of evaporation may be used when different substances with approximately the same evaporation temperature are to be evaporated.
Another advantage of the present innovation is the electrical resistance elements preferably approximate a rod shape and are incorporated within the heating block approximately parallel to each other. Utilizing rod-shaped electrical resistance units oriented approximately parallel about the heating block ensures proper heating of the heating block, especially where, in a preferred embodiment, a ceramic heating block is used. Furthermore, the rod-shaped resistance elements take up very little space, adding to the compact design of the present innovation.
Another advantage of the present innovation is the various possibilities for the placement of the wick openings, as well as of the corresponding heating elements on the heating block. To actuate and deactivate the individual heating units without having one heating unit cross-heating to the evaporation temperature of the other heating unit, in particular in the area of the passage opening. The present innovation places the two wick openings at a distance from each other, and in the center between two heating elements, preferably located at the edge of the heating block to ensure cross-heating does not occur.
In an alternative embodiment thermal uncoupling the different heating elements may be enhanced by including at least one separating element between the two wick openings for the at least partial thermal uncoupling of the two heating units. The preferred separating element is an air gap going through the heating block at least in the area between the two wick openings. This process of thermal uncoupling is also possible in evaporation devices in which more than two heating units are utilized.
Another advantage of the present innovation is using at least two heating elements, where each of the heating elements can provide a different heating capacity for different substances to be evaporated. Thus where electric resistance elements serve as the heating elements, they can have different resistance values. The desired evaporation rate can be easily set in this manner. Alternatively, two identical resistance elements can also be provided for the evaporation of substances with approximately the same evaporation temperature.
Another advantage of the present innovation is the various possibilities for the placement of the switching and/or control device, depending upon the desired application. For a compact, small-size device, the switching and/or control device can be integrated directly into the housing, and can be in form of a manual switch. Alternatively the switching and/or control device may be a programmable microprocessor connected to the device, or to the housing.
The present innovation contemplates connecting the heating element to a power source via electrical lines to a connection plug located on the housing.
Another advantage of the present innovation is the resistance element can consist of any known resistance element, e.g. PTC resistances. In a preferred embodiment, an electrical resistance element is provided by a rod-shaped resistance body covered at some areas with a resistance layer that is notched and/or machined off in spots, to set a given resistance value. The resistance value may be adapted to the evaporation temperature for the composition of the volatile substance in order to provide a heating device with small dimensions. This results in an overall miniaturized device for the evaporation of volatile substances. A resistance element of this type for heating units can advantageously be relatively small in size so that the heating block and the heating unit, and the entire housing, may be relatively small in size. Thereby miniaturized evaporation devices can be created while using at the same time one or two or more suitably adapted low-volume containers in the housing. Thanks to the reduced expenditure for material and components, such a miniaturized evaporation device can also be produced relatively simply and thereby inexpensively, e.g. as a disposable item.
Another advantage of the present innovation is the evaporation temperature can be adjusted optimally to the composition of the volatile substance at any time with a resistance element of this type by cutting or grinding the resistance layer to provide the setting of a given resistance value at different locations. This reduces the flammability danger of the overall device, and in addition, reduces a possible negative effect on the degree of evaporation.
The present innovation contemplates various mechanisms for notching or grinding the resistance layer to set a given resistance value. In a preferred embodiment, the resistance layer is cut into and around the rod-shaped resistance body in a helicoidal form, preferably by helicoidal laser cutting. With such a helicoidal cut the resistance value can be adjusted very precisely and easily for optimal evaporation performance. The resistance layer can also be constructed of different materials, e.g. in form of a special metal layer. In a preferred embodiment, however, the resistance layer is a metal oxide layer, preferably a nickel-chrome alloy layer, which is burned on thermo-chemically by vacuum metalizing or cathodic sputtering in form of a-thin layer. After the resistance layer has been applied, it is preferably subjected to a thermal process in order to stabilize the resistance layer. The resistance body can be made or ceramic in this case, preferably with a high content in AL203 (aluminum oxide), to ensure proper heat conductivity of the resistance body is achieved. The AL203 content depends upon the actual installation conditions e.g. the housing material, the wick material, etc. being used.
The present innovation also contemplates metal caps placed on the ends of the coated, rod-shaped resistance body, and preferably pressed on. An electrical line is connected, preferably welded to each of these caps that is in turn connected to the connection plug. Copper wire with good electrical conductivity is preferably used for the electric lines.
Another advantage of the present invention is the various possibilities for the installation of the rod-shaped resistance element on the heating block. In a preferred embodiment, the rod-shaped resistance element is inserted into a recess within the heating block. The resistance element is encapsulated therein using a highly heat-conductive material, fixing the resistance element in the heating block. The fixing material is preferably a flame-resistant insulation cement. In a preferred embodiment, slits are preferably formed on either side of the resistance element at the opposite ends of the recess. The electrical lines pass out of the heating block and go through these slits to the connection plug. This embodiment allows easy insertion of the resistance element during assembly. In a preferred embodiment the present innovation incorporates a clamping lock, so the resistance element cannot slip during the encapsulating process. Furthermore, the electric lines can easily be curved in the direction of the connection plug. The electric lines can be insulated in a conventional manner.
Another advantage of the present innovation is simple and rapid assembly of the heating device within the housing. In a preferred embodiment, the housing is made up of at least two parts, an upper shell and a lower shell connected by means of locking and/or clip elements. The lower shell preferably contains connecting means to connect the container to the housing locking elements. At least one of the two shells has aeration slits for the escape of the evaporated substance into the environment. In a preferred embodiment the aeration slits are made in the area above the wick end in the upper shell.